swtorfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
The Emperor
|geslacht =Mannelijk |huidskleur =Wit |haarkleur = |ogen =Geel |level = |levens = |klas =Sith Inquisitor |locatie =Dromund Kaas Citadel, Dromund Kaas |titel =Dark Lord of the Sith |master = |padawan = |apprentice =Exal Kressh |beroep = *Sith Lord *Sith Master *Dark Lord of the Sith **Absolute leider van het Sith Empire |affiliatie =Sith Empire }} '''Vitiate', beter bekend als de Sith Emperor (in het Nederlands Sith Keizer), is de mannelijke mensachtige Dark Lord of the Sith en leider van het Sith Empire. Hij regeerde het Sith Empire, met hulp van de Dark Council. Na hun nederlaag in de Great Hyperspace War, wist de Sith Emperor de overblijfselen van het Sith Empire naar de wereld Dromund Kaas te leiden. Hier begon de Sith Emperor aan de wederopbouw van zijn rijk en wilde wraak nemen op de Galactic Republic en de Jedi Order. Hierdoor besloot hij om een invasiemacht te bouwen die groot genoeg was om het op te nemen tegen zijn vijanden. Na driehonderd slaagde hij erin om een invasiemacht te creëren, waarmee hij vervolgens de Galactic Republic aanviel. Vanaf dit moment brak de Great Galactic War uit, tussen het Sith Empire en de Galactic Republic. De Sith Emperor wist grote overwinningen te behalen in de Outer Rim gebieden van de galaxy. Na 28 jaar van oorlog, wist het Sith Empire de hoofdstad Coruscant te gijzelen. Hierbij wist het Sith Empire de oorlog te winnen, waarbij het grote gebieden van de galaxy in handen kreeg. Hoewel de oorlog gewonnen was, bleek de Sith Emperor zijn macht te hebben beperkt en het overgelaten aan de Dark Council, voor onbekende redenen. Op het moment is de Sith Emperor ouder dan 1.300 jaar. Biografie Achtergrond Volgens de verhalen en geruchten van verschillende Dark Council leden, werd Tenebrae geboren in de Golden Age of the Sith op de Unknown Regions wereld Medriaas, een agricultuur wereld aan de rand van het originele Sith Empire. Hij werd geboren in een simpele boerenfamilie dat een zwakke connectie met de Force had. Het wordt aangenomen dat hij werd geboren met zwarte ogen die zo leeg leken als de ruimte. Al vanaf zijn geboorte huilde hij nooit, geen die kon dicht bij hem in de buurt komen, en als hij sprak, sprak hij met zoveel kracht wat een kind nooit zou moeten hebben. Toen hij zes jaar oud was bleek dat hij erg sterk was in de Force. Echter, waren zijn ouders niet Force-gevoelig wat resulteerde dat zijn vader achterdochtig werd. Toen hij zijn vrouw ermee confronteerde biechtte ze op dat ze ooit vreemd was gegaan met de Sith Lord Dramath, de regeerende Sith Lord van Medriaas. De vader werd woedend toen hij dit nieuws hoorde en viel zijn vrouw aan. Tenebrae voedde zich op zijn vaders woede en haat om een sterke band te krijgen met de Dark Side of the Force wat resulteerde dat hij met de Force zijn vaders nek brak. Vervolgens martelde hij maanden lang zijn moeder voor het verraadden van de familie. Het martelen werd uiteindelijk haar dood. Na de dood van zijn ouders begon hij zich te richten op de bevolking. Hij dwong de bevolking om hem te dienen. Hij martelde of vermoordde degene die dit weigerden. De jaren daarna spreidde zijn invloed verder op Medriaas. zijn kracht en macht werd langzamerhand groter wat leidde tot legioenen van volgelingen. Sommigen van zijn volgelingen gehoorzaamden uit angst terwijl anderen hem volgen als toewijding. In zijn opkomst naar macht slachtte hij duizenden inwoners af. Velen hiervan martelde hij tot de dood of liet hij executeren in het openbaar om zijn lust naar leiden te voeden. Tenebrae's biologische vader, Lord Dramath, hoorde geruchten over de activiteiten van zijn zoon , maar hij schonk hier geen aandacht aan omdat ze gebeurden in onbelangrijke zone's van de planeet. Hij was al lang vergeten dat hij een verloren zoon had en vond het niet belangrijk wat er gebeurde in een aantal onbelangrijke dorpen. Hierdoor besloot hij om geen contact te maken met Tenebrae. Echter, vier jaar later, bleef Tenebrae's aandeel groeien en besloot zijn biologische vader om hem te bezoeken. Tijdens deze confrontatie informeerde hij zijn zoon dat hij hem moest dienen of anders zou hij moeten sterven. Tenebrae koos geen van deze opties waardoor de twee elkaar confronteerde in een gevecht. Tijdens het gevecht bleek Tenebrae sterker te zijn dan Lord Dramath en vermoordde hem, op tien jarige leeftijd. Voordat hij zijn vader vermoordde liet hij zijn vader hem met angst in zijn zwarte ogen kijken. Na de dood van Lord Dramath kostte het Tenebrae drie jaar om de gehele bevolking van Medriaas tot hem te bekeren. Toen Tenebrae hierin geslaagd was, vluchtte Dramath the Second, de zoon van Dramath, weg voor de opkomst van Tenebrae. Vervolgens probeerden andere Sith Lords de macht over te nemen en Tenebrae uit te schakelen. Echter faalden iedereen hierin en werden allemaal vermoord door Tenebrae. Met elke overwinning kreeg Tenebrae meer macht en kracht. Heerser van Nathema Vlak na zijn opkomst van macht, op een leeftijd van dertien jaar, werd hij opgemerkt door de regerende Dark Lord of the Sith Marka Ragnos, leider van het originele Sith Empire. Marka Ragnos was onder de indruk van kracht en ambitie van Tenebrae. Hij erkende hem hierdoor tot regent van Medriaas en benoemde hem tot Lord Vitiate. Bij zijn terugkeer op zijn thuiswereld hernoemde hij de planeet tot Nathema, en ging verder met het regeren over de wereld en breidde zijn studies van de Dark Side of the Force uit. Hij bouwde een paleis op de locatie waar zijn vroegere huis stond, waar hij zijn ouders had vermoord. Zijn regeringsperiode duurde honderd jaar. Na de dood van Marka Ragnos, deed Lord Vitiate niet mee aan de machtsstrijd om zijn opvolger te worden, in tegenstelling tot conflicten zoals de machtsstrijd tussen Naga Sadow en Ludo Kressh. Uiteindelijk werd Naga Sadow bekroond tot de nieuwe Dark Lord of the Sith als opvolger van Marka Ragnos. Als zijn eerste daad begon hij in 1347 BTC de Great Hyperpscae War tegen de Galactic Republic. Hoewel Naga Sadow velen Sith Lords had bevolen om hem te volgen in de invasie van de Republic, besloot Lord Vitiate om niet deel te nemen aan de oorlog. Uiteindelijk werd het Sith Empire verslagen en verloor de oorlog. Naga Sadow werd verdreven en het Sith Empire trok terug naar Korriban en de omliggende gebieden. Lord Vitiate trok zich terug uit zijn isolatie en riep alle overlevende Sith Lords bijeen naar zijn paleis op Nathema. Hij nodigde ze uit om deel te nemen aan een bepaald ritueel om de Dark Side of the Force te omarmen zodat ze een kracht konden oproepen dat nooit eerder was uitgevoerd. Hoewel sommigen besloten om niet te komen opdagen, besloot de meerderheid om te komen naar zijn paleis. Velen geloofden dat een Sith Lord van een onbelangrijke planeet weinig kon uitmaken tegen honderden Sith Lords. Lord Vitiate werd daarom ook beschouwd als een leerling, in plaats van een krijger of veroveraar. Ook waren de Sith Lords bang dat de Jedi hen zou uitroeien waardoor ze wanhopig genoeg waren om op te komen dagen. Lord Vitiate gebruikten deze angsten om ze beïnvloeden. Hij hield publieke speeches met dreigende waarschuwingen voor de Jedi en liet ze uitzenden door het gehele Sith Empire. Hiermee schaarde hij velen Sith Lord achter hem zodat hij uiteindelijk allemaal bij elkaar kon krijgen om deel te nemen aan het ritueel. Ondertussen liet Lord Vitiate op zoek gaan naar de historische locatie van de moeras wereld Dromund Kaas. De groep die Lord Vitiate aanwees om Dromund Kaas te zoeken opereerden in het geheim, dag en nacht verstopt in een laboratorium terwijl ze de oude sterrenkaarten onderzochten, en uiteindelijk een hyperspace route konden theoretiseren. Toen de Sith Lords arriveerden op Nethema, bracht hij hen snel onder zijn beheersing. Hij verpletterde hun verzet tegen hem en domineerde hun brein, waardoor de Sith Lords veranderden in zijn slaven zodat hij ze kon gebruiken voor een van de meest complexe rituelen die ooit waren uitgevoerd. Bij het uitvoeren van het ritueel waren de Sith Lords niet de enige slachtoffers van het ritueel, ook alle levensvormen en droids werden slachtoffer. Hun levenskrachten op Nathema werden opgenomen door Lord Vitiate en de Force verdween van de planeet. Door dit ritueel werd Lord Vitiate onsterfelijk. Wederopbouw thumb|250px|De Sith Emperor belooft wraak voor zijn volgelingen. Na de nederlaag van het Sith Empire tijdens de Great Hyperspace War, wisten overblijfselen daarvan zich te verzamelen. Deze overblijfselen werden geleidt door de Sith Emperor en waren gedwongen om te vluchten voor de Galactic Republic en de Jedi Order. De Sith Emperor zocht een geschikte thuis voor zichzelf en zijn onderdanen. Hierdoor besloot hij om willekeurige hyperspace stoppen te maken en zo een geschikte planeet uit te zoeken. Dit leidde hem uiteindelijk naar de wereld Dromund Kaas, dat ooit onderdeel was van het Sith Empire. Met aankomst op Dromund Kaas besloot hij om Dromund Kaas City te laten ontstichten om vervolgens zijn wraak tegen de Galatic Republic en de Jedi Order te plannen. Tijdens een toespraak belooft hij zijn volk dat hij wraak zou nemen op de Galactic Republic. Tijdens de wederopbouw begon de Sith Emperor zich te isoleren van zijn volgelingen en stichtte de Dark Council op, een raad van twaalf machtige Sith Lords. Nadat de stad was gebouwd, begon hij met creëren van een invasiemacht die groot en sterk genoeg was om het op te nemen tegen de Galactic Republic. thumb|left|250px|De Sith Emperor op zijn troon. In de periode van de Mandalorian Wars, reisde de twee Jedi Knights, Revan en Malak, naar de Onbekende Regio's van de galaxy, op zoek naar de Star Forge. Dit leidde hen uiteindelijk naar de Sith Emperor. Malak en Revan confronteerden de Sith Emperor. Het is onbekend wat er tijdens deze ontmoeting gebeurd was, maar Malak en Revan verlieten Dromund Kaas als volgelingen van hun nieuwe meester. De Sith Emperor beval hun beiden om de Star Forge te zoeken om de invasie te ondersteunen. Revan en Malak keerde terug naar de Bekende Regio's van de galaxy en begonnen een oorlog tegen de Galactic Republic, dat bekend stond als de Jedi Civil War. thumb|250px|De Sith Emperor overziet zijn plannen. Hoewel de Jedi Civil War verloren was, waarbij Darth Malak vermoord werd door Revan, die terug keerde naar de Jedi Order, bleef de Sith Emperor doorgaan met zijn wederopbouw van zijn invasiemacht. De Galactic Republic en de Jedi Order wist echter niet dat het Sith Empire nog bestond, en dat Darth Revan en Darth Malak in feite beïnvloedt werden door de Sith Emperor. Ondertussen had de Sith Emperor verschillende Sith Infiltrators, zoals de Ovair family. Deze Sith Infiltrators infiltreerde in de Galactic Republic en de Jedi Order. In het jaar 103 BTC kreeg Barel Ovair het bevel om de geest van Naga Sadow te vernietigen. De Sith Emperor wist dat de geest van Naga Sadow zijn invasie zou verstoren, omdat de Sith het er niet mee eens was met zijn benoeming van Dark Lord of the Sith, aangezien Exar Kun deze titel had gekregen. Barel Ovair's missie bleek uiteindelijk succesvol te zijn, aangezien de geest van Naga Sadow de beheersing van zijn padawan overnam, Eison Gynt. Tijdens een duel versloeg Barel Ovair Eison Gynt en vermoordde hierbij de geest van Naga Sadow. De Great Galactic War In het jaar 28 BTC, vond de Sith Emperor dat zijn invasiemacht sterk en groot genoeg was om het op te nemen tegen de Galactic Republic. De Sith Emperor maakte zelf de strategieën en plande de oorlog. Hij besloot om als eerste de Tingel Arm aan te vallen. Bij deze strijd liet met opzet een Galactic Republic konvooi beelden van zijn vloot, doorsturen naar Coruscant, zodat de Galactic Senate en de Jedi Order zijn vloot konden aanschouwen. Al voordat de Galactic Republic een tegenaanval kon sturen, wist het Sith Empire de Aparo sector te veroveren en wist de Sith Emperor al verschillende werelden te veroveren. Hierdoor werd de Republic Navy aangevallen van twee zijden waardoor het gedwongen was om te vluchten. Al snel wist het Sith Empire Korriban te veroveren en een Republic shipyard vernietigd. thumb|left|250px|De Sith Emperor ontmoet [[Teneb Kel.]] Ondertussen had de Sith Emperor een apprentice aangenomen, een Sith Pureblood genaamd Exal Kressh. In het jaar 25 BTC besloot ze om zich los te koppelen van het Sith Empire. Hoewel Exal Kressh losgekoppeld was, wist de Sith Emperor haar nog steeds te beïnvloeden door zijn aanwezigheid in haar hoofd nog steeds te behouden. Hij gaf de Dark Council de opdracht om een persoon te vinden die geschikt was voor de taak om Exal Kressh op te sporen en haar te vermoorden. De Dark Council verkoos een Sith apprentice genaamd Teneb Kel voor deze taak. De Sith Emperor vertelde hem dat Exal Kressh hevlucht was naar het Lenico system. Teneb Kel wist te slagen in zijn missie en wist Exal Kressh te vermoorden. Na jaren van oorlog besloot de Sith Emperor om zijn strategieën aan te passen. Hij had in deze periode verwacht dat hij zijn missie al wist te voltooien. Hierdoor besloot hij om bondgenootschappen te creëren. Hij liet de Imperial Intelligence ervoor dat de Mandalorians zich gingen voegen aan de zijde van het Sith Empire. Door invloeden van Imperial Agents, wist Mandalore the Lesser aan de macht te komen, die het Sith Empire diende. Toen Mandalore the Lesser aan de macht kwam, wist hij de Mandalorians te verenigen en de Mandalorian Blockade op te richtten in de Hydian Way. Dit zorgde dat de handel van de Core Worlds werden beïnvloed, waardoor deze werelden in een economische depressie en hongersnood kwamen. Hoewel de blokkade uiteindelijk werd verbroken, wist het Sith Empire de Galactic Republic te bedriegen, door ze een vredesverdrag aan te bieden. Toen de vredesonderhandelingen plaatst vonden, wist het Sith Empire Coruscant te belegeren en de Jedi Temple te vernietigen. Hierdoor werd Coruscant gegijzeld en werd de Galactic Republic gedwongen om het Treaty of Coruscant te ondertekenen. Met het ondertekenen van het Treaty of Coruscant erkende de Galactic Republic de overwinning van het Sith Empire en werd de galaxy verdeelt in twee helften. De Sith Emperor leidde, vanaf de wederopbouw het Sith Empire, maar sinds het einde van de Great Galactic War, besloot de Sith Emperor om zijn macht te beperken en het over te laten aan de Dark Council, om zijn eigen mysterieuze doeleinden na te gaan. Na het einde van de oorlog is de Sith Emperor ouder dan 1.300 jaar oud. Verschijningen *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 1: Shades of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 2: The Broken World'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 3: Burn the Future'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Timeline 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Timeline 4: The Empire Changes Strategy'' *''Timeline 5: The Battle of Bothawui'' *''Timeline 6: Onslaught of the Sith Empire'' *''Timeline 7: Peace for the Republic?'' *''Timeline 8: The Jedi Civil War'' *''Timeline 9: The Mandalorian Wars'' *''Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War'' *''Timeline 11: Rebirth of the Sith Empire'' *''Timeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' Externe links Zie ook *Sith Empire Voetnoten en:Sith Emperor de:Imperator Categorie:Menselijk Categorie:Mannelijk Categorie:Sith Categorie:Dark Lord of the Sith